Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 Jun 2016
00:04:20 CHAT Raelcontor: s2g i leave for like 5 minutes 00:08:32 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 00:08:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:08:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:08:38 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !ping 00:08:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 1.079 00:08:40 CHAT Zenzizenzic: lol 00:09:26 CHAT Raelcontor: lame 00:09:27 CHAT Raelcontor: !ping 00:09:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 1.057 00:09:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Back 00:09:31 CHAT Raelcontor: !donut 00:09:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 00:09:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: im not gonna ask 00:25:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:25:48 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:26:43 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up mbd >: ( 00:36:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ◯ 00:38:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: !log 00:39:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Adding to log 0 edits, 0 pies, 0 warnings. 00:46:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:54:55 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 00:59:15 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:09:49 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 01:18:22 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 01:35:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:36:54 CHAT Raelcontor: shh 01:38:26 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:38:44 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:55:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:56:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !miss Raelcontor 01:56:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm sure they miss you back. 01:56:19 CHAT Raelcontor: ;-; 01:57:02 CHAT Raelcontor: Raelcontor: the bottom of mrds shoes will have diamonds CHAT 21:56 Raelcontor: the foot fetish people will have a field day with that 01:58:36 CHAT Zenzizenzic: omg 02:11:02 CHAT Zenzizenzic: trevor 02:11:08 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 02:11:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: go have your diamonds go play volleyball with aqua 02:11:18 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:11:33 CHAT Zenzizenzic: pls? 02:12:24 CHAT Raelcontor: sure 02:25:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:26:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: shut. up 02:27:06 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: robont be quiet 02:27:52 JOIN SaltyPearl7152 has warped in 02:27:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: SALTY 02:28:05 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: HAI 02:28:09 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: HAI 02:28:42 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: the chat is ded 02:28:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: yes 02:29:43 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hmm 02:30:00 QUIT SaltyPearl7152 has warped out 02:30:02 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: my art program died 02:30:08 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip 02:30:23 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 02:31:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 02:34:24 JOIN Aptos has warped in 02:34:40 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Hi Aptos 02:35:40 QUIT Aptos has warped out 02:42:07 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Rael 02:42:12 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 02:42:14 CHAT Zenzizenzic: you just missed your favorite user 02:42:17 CHAT Raelcontor: shit 02:43:23 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 02:44:40 CHAT Zenzizenzic: "Don't buy any alcoholic beverages as warping while drunk is a no-no." 02:45:57 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 02:46:51 CHAT DaniSkies: /me -ify 02:47:08 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 02:47:22 CHAT DaniSkies: hyello uvu#// 02:47:25 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 02:47:27 CHAT Raelcontor: ....you 02:47:29 CHAT DaniSkies: i see you noticed my token drunk not 02:47:33 CHAT Raelcontor: i think !graverobber works now 02:47:42 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 02:47:42 CHAT DaniSkies: i know it does uvu#// 02:47:45 CHAT Raelcontor: uwu 02:47:56 CHAT Raelcontor: smallGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES 02:49:34 CHAT Raelcontor: mrds redesign 02:49:38 CHAT Raelcontor: has waist high pants :3c 02:50:12 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 02:50:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 02:50:22 CHAT DaniSkies: i have to go down to eat lunch now :L 02:51:09 CHAT DaniSkies: smalltrevor the pad for just a second, well, just read my last message 02:51:10 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 02:56:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:19:24 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 03:19:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 03:19:25 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 03:19:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 03:19:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 03:19:29 CHAT DaniSkies: !info 03:19:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 03:20:28 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 03:20:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:20:38 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 03:37:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:57:29 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 04:00:49 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:01:01 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:13:25 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:13:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 04:14:31 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 04:16:19 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me rolls on top of his robont 04:21:03 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 04:37:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 04:56:29 JOIN TheDimensionalUser has warped in 04:58:20 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: nothing to log!? 04:59:34 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip ded chat 2k16-2k16 04:59:36 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: bye 04:59:47 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 05:13:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 05:14:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: #SignatureJustDaniThings 05:14:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 05:15:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 05:15:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 05:15:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 05:15:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 05:32:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 05:52:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 06:01:13 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:02:18 CHAT Democritos: !swag 06:02:23 CHAT Democritos: really 06:03:44 CHAT Democritos: !test 06:05:13 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 06:05:27 QUIT Democritos has warped out 06:17:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:32:06 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:33:49 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:52:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 06:56:04 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 06:57:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:57:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot? O/ 07:02:56 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:11:24 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:17:54 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:22:58 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:42:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 07:43:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: o hush up 07:49:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Refusal. 07:49:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 07:49:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 07:52:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: o 07:52:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ◯ 07:54:29 JOIN Regimango has warped in 07:56:53 CHAT Regimango: Hello! 07:57:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Regi o/ 07:59:42 CHAT Regimango: wazzup Stevi 08:00:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: The sky 08:01:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Space 08:01:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Stars 08:03:34 CHAT Regimango: very true 08:06:40 CHAT Regimango: what time is it where you are Stevi? 08:06:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: 4:06 08:07:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I couldn't sleep 08:07:12 CHAT Regimango: in the morning? whoa 08:07:41 CHAT Regimango: i could never stay up that late, i fall asleep at 8 some nights 08:08:42 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What was the last two thing you guys said 08:08:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Because I accidently pressed clear chat ;-; 08:10:46 CHAT Regimango: in the morning? whoa CHAT i could never stay up that late, i fall asleep at 8 some nights 08:10:50 CHAT Regimango: thats what i said 08:11:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Otay 08:11:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I TRY TO SLEEP 08:11:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I FAIL 08:11:38 CHAT Regimango: SLEEP STEVi 08:12:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I TRIED 08:12:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: EVERY 08:12:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: POSITION 08:13:49 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ikr 08:16:13 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 08:16:13 CHAT Regimango: /me has no experience with this 08:21:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Region mango 08:22:07 CHAT Regimango: aye that is me 08:22:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: bigNot ALL pearls 08:24:12 CHAT Regimango: not all pearls? 08:24:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 08:24:47 CHAT Regimango: thanks bot 08:25:01 CHAT Regimango: smallone of these days i will end u 08:25:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: :3c No you won't. 08:26:54 CHAT Regimango: mmmm... 08:27:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm doing Chrys's split counterparts 08:27:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...that came out wrong 08:28:48 CHAT Regimango: nice, is it coming out right? 08:28:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yeah 08:29:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm doing the first one. She's a mean one 08:29:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...still came out wrong 08:30:54 CHAT Regimango: xD 08:30:57 CHAT Regimango: well done 08:32:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thanks 08:37:33 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 08:37:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yeah I'm back 08:37:59 CHAT Periandlapis007: help 08:38:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: i can't sleep Stevi 08:38:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yay 08:39:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I finished the chrys thing 08:40:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yaaaaaay personal accomplishment 08:42:21 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 08:44:03 CHAT Regimango: wb sw and peri 08:44:08 CHAT Regimango: nice work Stevi 08:44:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thnx 08:49:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You'd think, being the main source of aluminum, someone would've made a bauxite gemsona already... 08:52:17 CHAT Regimango: well its not really a gem, its just a mineral 08:52:32 CHAT Regimango: also its kinda boring. Aluminium is a pretty boring metal 08:53:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I've made a gemsona out of nevadaite. And I don't even think it can survive in the sun. 08:53:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And cleveite 08:53:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And gummite 08:54:39 CHAT Regimango: i think ive only done two non gemstone ocs, and one of them is still used in jewelerry 08:55:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: According to Aptos, in some places, any Polishable mineral can be considered a gemstone 09:03:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: !donut 09:03:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ◯ 09:03:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: IM MY OWN BOT 09:17:27 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 09:23:23 CHAT Periandlapis007: SOS 09:23:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: aomeone help me 09:23:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heelp 09:23:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: i cant sleeep 09:23:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes? 09:23:55 CHAT Periandlapis007: IM FAR TO TIRED TO FALL ASLEEP 09:23:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Periandlapis007, please don't abuse caps! 09:24:13 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:24:15 CHAT Periandlapis007: Otay 09:24:29 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 09:24:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Otay 09:24:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My advice: go on wikia 09:33:10 QUIT Regimango has warped out 09:34:47 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:38:33 CHAT Regimango: I just put loads of effort into making a page 09:38:42 CHAT Regimango: but my computer crashed 09:38:44 CHAT Regimango: ;-; 09:40:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Welcome to my world... 09:41:00 CHAT Regimango: its pain 09:41:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Ikr 09:42:50 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 09:43:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: person: *makes and works hard on a page* 09:43:51 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: person: wow I'm almost done 09:43:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: lol nopw 09:44:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *erases everything* 09:44:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: person: f**k you 09:44:44 CHAT Regimango: person:cries for 3 hours straight 09:45:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: lol this is fun 09:45:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: let me do mor 09:45:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *lags on chat* 09:45:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *glitches* 09:45:51 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *doublepostsdoubleposts* 09:46:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 09:46:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 09:46:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: i said lags not logs you robont 09:47:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: learn words 09:48:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Refusal. 09:48:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Good 09:49:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: That's a word 09:49:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Now, use it in a sentence 09:49:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...It is a sentence. A basic sentence. Or, if you'd like, it's just a partial sentence but a sentence no less. 09:50:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You just said a sentence 09:50:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Good job 09:50:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Now, use your sentence in a sentence 09:50:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I say sentences very often, what are you talking about? 09:50:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Good bot 09:50:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I even use perfect grammar, something not many users can say for themselves. 09:52:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Can you use ◯ in a sentence without using ◯ with two ◯s in the sentence All at the same time? 09:53:40 CHAT Regimango: There once was a time when i two used perfect grammar, but then i stopped caring 09:54:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well, no, because big◯/big is not a letter in our alphabet, it is a symbol. 09:55:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What is your favorite color in the alphabetical number line? Mine is giraffish explosion 09:56:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And how come your donuts are bigger than ours? :3c 09:57:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That's my secret to keep. 09:58:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What was the first diamond named? 10:01:00 CHAT Regimango: �� 10:01:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ��? 10:01:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What does that mean? 10:01:23 CHAT Regimango: i dunno 10:01:29 CHAT Regimango: its a square 10:08:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What is a mineral you hope will never be. A 10:08:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *made into a gemsona? 10:08:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: For me, its d**kite 10:12:43 CHAT Regimango: smallbauxite :P 10:15:29 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 10:15:42 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 10:16:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: big WHAT DID BAUXITE EVER DO TO YOU XD 10:16:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I-Ship-Stevidot, please don't abuse caps! 10:16:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Otay 10:18:51 CHAT Regimango: it was made into aluminium, thats what it did 10:19:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Whats wrong with aluminum? 10:19:41 CHAT Regimango: nothing :P 10:22:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its now 6:22 10:23:12 CHAT Regimango: wow, you really should have slept 10:23:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I COULDNT 10:23:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *I couldn't 10:23:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sorry 10:23:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me facepalms 10:24:36 CHAT Regimango: :( 10:25:14 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 10:26:49 CHAT Regimango: now its just me and the bot mano e boto 10:27:02 CHAT Regimango: or maybe dwarfo e boto 10:39:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 10:50:07 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 10:50:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Regirock o/ 10:51:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Device 10:51:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Regice 10:51:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Registeel 10:51:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Regigigas 10:51:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *REGIMANGO 10:51:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Regimango o/ 10:51:45 CHAT Regimango: wb stevi 10:51:57 CHAT Regimango: soz i dont have sound on 10:53:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Mice 10:55:14 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 11:09:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 11:11:05 CHAT Regimango: ah so it's every half hour 11:29:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 11:31:20 QUIT Regimango has warped out 11:49:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:09:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:29:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:49:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:50:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:50:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 13:10:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 13:30:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 13:50:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 13:57:26 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 13:58:41 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 14:10:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 14:30:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 14:48:03 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 14:48:39 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 15:00:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 15:08:30 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:10:01 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 15:16:15 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 15:16:44 CHAT Periandlapis007: Do you always say that when chat has been dead? 15:17:06 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 15:25:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Every thirty minutes, I do say that phrase. It's in my coding, what else ican/i I say? Nothing, really. Sometimes, I will say something else but that's only if I feel like it. 15:26:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: For example, I will now cease speaking as Dani has asked for it to be quiet until Trevor comes around later. For now, I bid you a silent adieu. 15:34:21 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 15:37:10 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:38:51 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 15:39:23 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 15:39:31 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Hey Peri 15:41:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 15:42:15 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 15:49:36 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 15:51:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: im from homeworlds 15:51:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: sorry 15:51:25 CHAT Raelcontor: w0t 15:51:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: sorry 2016 04 23